


Breakfast Bets

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [271]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Competition, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Consider your bet taken.  And if I should get hurt or die, <i>you</i> get to deal with Damien and Jacob, since it was your idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 August 2016  
> Word Count: 364  
> Written for: jojojoss  
> Prompt: climb  
> Summary: "Consider your bet taken. And if I should get hurt or die, _you_ get to deal with Damien and Jacob, since it was your idea."  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written as a birthday present for my friend Jojo. She asked for something with Ann as the main character. And then this idea came to me, and I just had to run with the competitiveness between Ann and Simone. I really enjoy bringing out Ann's more playful side like this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You want to do _what_ today?"

Simone grins at the shocked expression on Ann's face. She takes a long drink of her orange juice before answering. "I want to take the stairwells at Armitage from the ground floor to the top floor. If there's roof access, I want to go up there, too."

"Why?"

"Stairs work muscles differently than running does. I mean, we can take the elevators back down when we're done."

"We? Who is this _we_ you speak of, Simone?" Ann's eyebrow quirks up, but Simone can see in her eyes that the woman already knows the answer.

"You know damned well who I mean. Don't try to play dumb with me, Ann, it doesn't suit you and you know it."

Ann shakes her head. "You're insane. Do you realize how many stories there are in the Armitage building?"

The corners of Simone's lips twitch with the need to smile. "Are you telling me that you're too old and out of shape to do it? I mean, we can do fewer levels, or you could just drop out when it gets to be too much, Ann. I won't hold it against you… _much_."

"You're in a mood today," Ann replies, eyes narrowing as she purses her lips. "And don't you dare tell me that I'm old or out of shape. You know you wouldn't last an hour in the pool with me." She dabs her napkin at the corners of her mouth, then tosses it on the table. "Consider your bet taken. And if I should get hurt or die, _you_ get to deal with Damien and Jacob, since it was your idea."

Simone's mouth opens and shuts a couple of times, making her look like a fish out of water, which makes Ann let loose a loud laugh. There are actual _tears_ of mirth in her eyes when she finally quiets down and takes another sip of her coffee.

"You are _such_ a bitch sometimes."

"That's right, dear, and don't you dare ever forget it." With that, Ann gets up and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Simone and their breakfast mess behind.

"I am so fucked," Simone mutters to herself.


End file.
